Dancing Ribbon Revolution
by MADS
Summary: Um fanfic onde 'Você' é o protagonista. Baseado em Star Knights da Exodus FanFictions, seguese também como um OMAKE da série.


**Dancing Ribbon Revolution  
**_by X/MADS!_

" Clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst  
Out at you from their hiding place  
Like acid and oil in a madman's face  
His reasons tend to fly away  
Like lesser birds on the four winds  
Like silver scrapes in May  
And now the sands become a crust  
And most of you have gone away... "  
- Blue Oyster Cult, "Astronomy" -

Baseado em **Star Knights**, by Ranma. www . exodusfanfictions . net

_Notas do MADS_ : Este fanfic é de inteira e completa responsabilidade de Henrique "Ranma" Loyola. Julia, Melissa e Rafael (vocês sabem quem vocês são) são os co-participantes que permitiram o nascimento disto. Afirmo solenemente que a culpa não é minha, mas de Saotome-kun. Hélio poderia ter tido algo a ver com isto, mas acredito que Felipe ou o Tiago o tenha impedido. Lexas, Lannkaster e Shinken mostram-se anormalmente quietos em seu choque. Tássia estava ocupada tentando convencer Yagami a desenhar mais para o site da Exodus FanFictions e, portanto, mostrou-se indisponível para bloquear esta monstruosidade. Devo dizer que durante o processo criativo deste fanfic, eu estive ativamente tentando reanimar Nina e Jamilly e não estava digitando isto. Creio que Imyra estava a contar os peixes mortos dela também, mas é provável que Daniel "Tolaris" Graminho e José Henrique Vila "Fuji" tenham participado em alguma coisa. Parte da culpa também se reflete em Takeuchi Naoko e é provavelmente a única que está lucrando com essas coisas.

* * *

Você acorda sentindo uma leve tontura em sua mente e ao abrir os olhos, você percebe um teto não-familiar na sua frente. A última coisa que você consegue pensar no momento é que não irá nunca mais beber álcool, fumar cigarros estranhos e artesanais ou mesmo cheirar ervas processadas em finas partículas como se sua verdadeira vocação profissional fosse a de ser um aspirador de pó portátil. Pelo menos não ao mesmo tempo. 

Você caminha até a cozinha, pensando que esse fosse o caminho do banheiro, mas teve a felicidade de encontrar um kit de primeiros-socorros na mesa estranhamente alta. Obviamente, você tinha se precavido e determinado onde melhor encontraria o Santo Graal da Medicina Moderna: Aspirinas. Pegando uns quinze comprimidos, você começa a mastigá-los como se fossem cereais do seu café-da-manhã e, quando o efeito das pílulas milagrosas surge, você começa a se perguntar onde acordou.

Nesse momento, você também percebe que havia dormido sem suas roupas. Você descobre então de onde vinha aquele súbito e estranho frio vento a roçar suas partes mais íntimas, por isso decide que seria mais conveniente localizar as suas vestimentas. Caminhando para o quarto onde acordara, você acaba achando o banheiro e se depara com uma surpresa no espelho.

Olhos púrpuras e pesadamente maquiados estão a olhar na sua direção. Você então nota que as coisas não estavam anormalmente altas, mas que você havia de alguma forma diminuído de estatura. Seu cabelo aparentemente sofrera algumas mudanças também e você brevemente percebe que a sua face poderia ser a cara-metade de Sailor Saturn. Tal descoberta faz com que se desequilibre e caia sobre o frio azulejo do banheiro.

Uma súbita lembraça invade a sua mente e então você se recorda de ler 'Sailor Moon & Star Knights' na noite anterior.

Você então começa a sentir náuseas com o que foi lido do último episódio e imagina agora a explicação de estar aparentemente sem roupas. Para se certificar-se de que estava dentro da série original e não no fanfic e que isso tudo havia sido apenas uma brincadeira das Outer Scouts (embora, no seu âmago, você sinta as possibilidades caírem pesadamente a cada passo seu), você começa a caminhar para a sala de estar e, corretamente, chegando ao seu quarto.

- Helen? Volta aqui, amor. - diz uma voz debaixo das cobertas.

Você grita, esmurra, grita novamente, chuta algumas vezes, grita mais uma vez e se certifica que o que temia estava correto. Cris também irá acordar com uma enxaqueca. Quando acordasse. Se acordasse. Aquela mancha vermelha a escorrer pelo chão não era bom sinal.

Você levemente cutuca Cris, mas ele não te responde. Você fica levemente desesperada, mas, felizmente, os seus gritos de pânico parecem não importunar os vizinhos ou os outros misteriosos residentes da casa. Você se pergunta onde esses poderiam estar, porém logo abandona a idéia de procurá-los. Eles não poderiam te ajudar com os restos mortais de Cris e seria complicado explicar como ele virou um patê humano.

O vento gelado a roçar suas partes íntimas novamente (você se pergunta de onde vem esse frio hentai, mas decide rapidamente esquecer dessa linha de raciocínio) te faz lembrar que precisava se vestir. O corpo de Sailor Saturn que você habita é um tanto estranho, mas você não deixa de perceber com certa maravilha o quanto parece ser natural. Quase como se estivesse vestindo uma fantasia de Teletubbies.

Ou talvez ainda fosse efeito da natureza catártica da leitura do fanfic.

Quando você percebe que não consegue encontrar as primeiras peças para se cobrir modestamente, as roupas íntimas, você decide então ignorar a presença da massa disforme na sua cama (pelo menos você imaginava ser a sua) e resolve testar uma coisa diferente. Enchendo os seus pulmões com ar, você espera ardentemente que não esteja fazendo papel de idiota na frente de um patê humano.

- Saturn Planet Power!

Para sua felicidade, você se encontra devidamente vestida, porém levemente tonta. Ninguém nunca havia mencionado antes o quanto essas transformações eram repletas de giros. Você decide voltar para o banheiro-cozinha e mastigar mais algumas aspirinas. Por precaução, você decide dobrar a dose, uma vez que selenitas são superhumanos disfarçados.

Você percebe também que tem uma coceira nas suas costas e espera que não tenha adquirido alergia à aspirina em sua forma selenita. Entretanto, o que você acaba encontrando é o buraco do bolso dimensional onde você guarda a Silence Glaive. Tirando-a daquele lugar, você se sente aliviada, mas levemente confusa sobre o que fazer no momento. Afinal de contas, a alabarda é meio desajeitada para se usar ou, melhor ainda, para se carregar. E pode danificar as paredes.

Você escrutiniza o seu rosto em concentração, pensando no que faria agora que estava transformada em Sailor Saturn. Uma idéia que lhe veio à mente seria o de testar os seus poderes. Voltando para a sala de estar que teimava em ser o quarto, você se depara com o patê e decide eliminar as provas de um adultério inexistente. Porque Cris não existia, é claro. Ele era um figmento da fértil imaginação do Ranma.

Um estalo ocorre na sua mente perturbada por narcóticos naquele instante. Se você estava habitando o corpo de Sailor Saturn no universo de 'Sailor Moon & Star Knights', aquela era uma excelente e única oportunidade para você descobrir mais sobre os mistérios que ali existiam!

Antes de mais nada, você decide experimentar o grau de seus poderes. Observando Cris, você silenciosamente faz uma prece pela breve inexistência dele e encara a massa disforme com uma expressão determinada em seu rosto. Vingando sua virgindade inexistente neste universo, as palavras parecem brotar magicamente de sua boca enquanto uma sequência aparentemente mágica parece controlar os seus movimentos:

- Saturn Silent STRIKE!

Você observa satisfeita o bólide de energia saturnina atingir a bagunça que fizera na cama anteriormente. Para sua infelicidade, o golpe estava um pouco mais forte do que o esperado e além de limpar a bagunça, havia limpado também parte da parede e do prédio ao lado também. Oops! Pelo menos não existia mais a inexistência amassada de Cris. Talvez fosse a hora de aproveitar o buraco e fugir.

Saltando a uma alta velocidade, você se sente excitada (não sexualmente) com a súbita sensação de liberdade que existia em seus movimentos. Saltitando pelos prédios como uma gazela entupida de anabolizantes, você finalmente consegue compreender o que Hg queria dizer durante a primeira saga de 'Star Knights' sobre a forma selenita. Você também se desvia de um parque, sabendo o quão perigosos eles eram dentro da mente perturbada de Ranma e, principalmente, na mais perturbada ainda do MADS. Felizmente, tudo o que precisaria se preocupar com relação a Hélio eram os arranha-céus com muito vidro coincidentemente colocados no meio do caminho.

Você decide saltar para um beco escuro, lembrando-se de um conselho antigo dos ficwriters da Exodus FanFictions. Ele não era tão escuro quanto você achava que deveria ser, mas era-lhe o suficiente para o que planejava fazer. Controlando levemente seus músculos, ela saltou para cima de uma das latas de lixo, sentindo-se inacreditavelmente mais excitada (ainda não sexualmente) sobre o fato de estar magicamente se equilibrando no suporte provisório.

Você respira fundo para se controlar e então tentar resgatar as memórias perdidas de Hela, esperando assim encontrar alguma pista dos vários mistérios de 'Star Knights'. Especialmente porque você não tinha mais nada o que fazer no meio de um beco escuro de Juubangai.

Meia hora depois, você está começando a sentir sua enxaqueca voltar e sente os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes na direção do beco escuro. A única coisa boa durante esse tempo é que você não havia caído. Realmente, selenitas tinham um excelente senso de equilíbrio. Você se pergunta brevemente se os odangos de Serena é que a faziam tão desastrada, já que Jennifer não parecia sofrer dos mesmos males.

Ignorando a voz que fazia comentários estúpidos, você se apóia melhor na lata de lixo e com três saltos consecutivos (numa triangularização que fariam físicos e artistas marciais de plantão babando de inveja) alcança a cobertura do prédio. Daquela altura, você se surpreende tanto com a resistência da lata quanto com o que quer que estivesse sendo tão pesado dentro dela, dado que ela não havia se mexido do lugar. Nem mesmo um milímetro. Pelo menos é o que você acha, dado que não havia prestado muita atenção.

Sacudindo a cabeça, você começa a planejar qual mistério resolver primeiro. Você coça levemente o seu queixo, imaginando se a sua pose pensativa seria capaz de conseguir alguns doces ou sorvetes como todas aquelas garotas kawaii de anime conseguiam. Você então dá um tapa na sua testa. Você está começando a pensar como Serena! Talvez a idéia de um beco escuro não tivesse sido tão boa, já que o vazio lembra tanto a cabeça de Serena quanto o vazio de seu estômago. Por outro, agora você sabe o porquê de não ter conseguido decifrar nenhum mistério: desde o momento que você acordou, tudo o que tivera haviam sido aspirinas mastigadas. Não é para menos que estava com a fome equivalente de uma Serena!

Talvez até duas, se a sensação estranha em seu abdômen fosse alguma indicação.

Você olha para o céu e percebe que já devia ter passado metade do dia. Você conclui que devia ter acordado bem tarde, provavelmente por causa das atividades da noite anterior. Você conclui que deveria ser melhor abandonar essa linha de raciocínio ou daria vazão a alguma existência para a não existência de Cris. Ao invés disso, você começa a saltar pelos telhados numa direção qualquer. Por comodidade, vamos chamar de A Direção.

Seguindo A Direção, você logo se depara com uma figura inusitada! Você estava faminta, mas aquela era uma oportunidade única para desvendar um dos maiores mistérios de 'Star Knights'! Você grita pelo nome dele, revertendo a sua transformação e invariavelmente ficando sem roupas novamente.

- Saturn Knight! Seja o pai dos meus filhos!

Ao invés de um sorriso maldoso, Scott ou Clothos ou quem quer que seja ficou com os olhos arregalados. Realmente, os personagens de 'Star Knights' eram falíveis a desenvolverem um globo ocular de grandes dimensões quando num estado de choque. Porém, você não ficou parada na simples análise! Você se aproveita para invocar seus poderes novamente (agora um pouco melhor acostumada com aquelas coisas púrpuras a se amarrarem em seu corpo e com os giros) e para rapidamente extrair a Silence Glaive de seu repouso.

- Eu menti! Saturn Silent STRIKE! - você declarou, miraculosamente acertando-o em cheio. Talvez fosse sorte de principiante, mas você decide não confiar muito nela. - STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIIIIIIIIIIKE!

Você exibe um largo e macabro sorriso quando percebe o corpo esburacado de Saturn Knight. Por precaução, você decide focar o poder de Saturno na alabarda e, inconscientemente, chama o espírito de Kuno Tatewaki para dentro de si e começa a repetir 'STRIKE!' até o corpo estar espalhado pelos quatro cantos do telhado. Você sente lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos, mas uma sensação engraçada começa a invadir o seu abdômen.

Você imagina que seja a fome novamente, mas o nó ainda mais engraçado que surge em seu estômago a faz pensar se isso seria alguma reação de algum encantamento macabro e misterioso dos Star Knights com suas irmãs Scouts para evitar o fatricídio durante a infância. Você decide ser forte, segurar o que poderia ser um vômito seco e...

- PELO AMOR DE PLUTÃO! VOCÊ MATOU SATURN KNIGHT, SUA BASTARDA! - gritou uma voz esganiçada e desesperada por trás de você.

... teve suas prioridades levemente alteradas quando avistou aquela gata angorá falante com pelagem fúcsia e vários lacinhos azuis pelo seu corpo. Não era algo que se via todos os dias, evidentemente. Você identifica-a como a provável Gata Lunar de Saturno. Provavelmente deveria ser sua, mas Saturn-oniichan deveria ser do tipo que não compartilhava seus brinquedos durante a época do Milênio de Prata. Mais um mistério resolvido! Você começa a se sentir excitada, está ficando cada vez mais fácil descobrir os segredos de Ranma!

Você, infelizmente, perde o controle sobre seu estômago e sente pena da Gata Lunar quando o ácido estomacal a acerta em cheio. Talvez você tenha sido algum tipo de atiradora profissional no passado, esses tiros certeiros estavam começando a ficarem suspeitos. A Gata Anônima, uma mal-educada que nem mesmo se apresentou, começa a ter um chilique nervoso. Ou talvez fosse uma nova dança funk moderna para gatos, você não tem certeza absoluta no universo demasiadamente ilógico dos 'Star Knights'.

- Sinta a Fúria de... GYODAI! - gritou a gata numa forma muito familiar ao antigo tokusatsu sentai de Changeman.

Você se sente deveras enojada quando a felina começa a regurgitar bolas de pêlo por todo o lugar, mas percebe que algo mágico estava acontecendo por ali. Inacreditavelmente, diante dos seus olhos, as bolas de pêlo começam a brilhar e você se surpreende por existir um motivo para a dança caótica da gata: um emaranhado de linhas se formou no local e não leva muito tempo para que uma massa púrpura e disforme se junte por todo o local.

Antes prevenida do que sete palmos abaixo do solo, você salta para alguns telhados vizinhos, preferindo observar ao longe o que estava acontecendo. Sua testa está franzindo em frustração, até que você se lembra da última palavra dita pela gata antes dela expelir bolas de pêlo nada higiênicas pelo telhado. Sua frustração dá lugar à resignação mortal e profunda quando seus temores se tornaram reais e uma forma gigante e (para o horror da sua saúde mental) nua de Saturn Knight começa a invadir os céus de Tóquio.

Isso exigia medidas drásticas na sua mais humilde opinião.

Exatamente por esse motivo, você respira fundo e grita:

- HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! - o que, para a beleza do seu plano, efetiva uma série de gritos femininos pela capital que observa a realidade nua e crua de Saturn Knight.

Durante esse tempo, você aproveita para procurar por alguma coisa que a ajudasse dentro do bolso dimensional nas suas costas. Ou talvez fosse para finalmente alcançar aquele ponto que estava irri-- Ah! Esse mesmo! Após esse pequeno alívio corporal, você prestou melhor atenção no monte de tralha que havia se acumulado ao seu redor. Você logo descartou a maioria delas, mas sua atenção ficou fixada numa Wand de Saturno em formato estranho. Ou melhor, com um apetrecho estranho, dado que ela seria exatamente igual à sua se não fosse por aquela esfera metalizada que se assemelhava a um microfone.

Você brevemente pensou se um dos mistérios de 'Star Knights' seria se as Scouts participavam de noites de karaoke e que talvez esse fosse um dos motivos por terem ido a tantos bares para cantar durante o último ano. Você resolveu ignorar isso momentaneamente quando a mão enorme de Saturn Knight havia avançado na sua direção. Seguido A Direção, você decide arriscar a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa mabushisugiru no MY DARLING!

... mas provavelmente Scott não entenderia as nuances de 'Otomi no Inori' ou ele simplesmente não assistia Slayers o suficiente, se o que você pôde deduzir com sucesso do novo ataque dele. Por outro lado, você pensou que talvez fosse mais seguro ter usado a segunda coisa que lhe veio à mente durante o conflito. Talvez fossem mais palavras mágicas... ou então você estava com vontade de experimentar um nezn'qvyub assado no Negaverso. De qualquer forma, você deixou que seu corpo entrasse num transe semi-consciente enquanto as palavras transbordavam embaraçosamente de seus lábios.

- Parado aí! - você disse, tentando alcançar um ponto mais avantajado de altura para melhor manifestar o seu discurso mágico. Infelizmente, você não vê muitas opções e é obrigada a olhar com determinação numa posição inferior. - As pessoas tem o direito de poderem andar livremente pelas ruas de Tóquio sem serem submetidas ao horror e à falta de higiene de algo que insulta toda a população masculina! Pelo Silêncio e a Destruição, eu sou a bela guerreira Sailor Saturn! E punirei você em nome de Saturno!

Por incrível que pareça, o gigante havia realmente parado e esperado até o fim de seu discurso repleto de piruetas, cambalhotas e giros fenomenais que fariam inveja à dança frenética da Gata Lunar. Você discretamente ignorou a gota gigante de suor que havia se formado por trás da cabeça superior de Saturn Knight e decidiu que medidas ainda mais drásticas seriam necessárias. Foi para sua surpresa, entretanto, que mais palavras mágicas se formaram enquanto você tentava usar a Silence Glaive como uma espécie de pula-pula precário.

- GIGANTE GUERREIRO DESTRUCTION! SUA SCOUT O CHAMA!

Os olhos de seu irmão gigante reencarnado ficaram tão grandes quantos os seus quando uma música começou a tocar ao fundo e, vindo estranhamente da Direção, uma nave espacial igualmente gigante cobriu os céus da cidade. Por outro lado, a voz de sua mente concordava com a ação. Se Saturn Knight podia roubar o seu Gato Lunar para pendurar lacinhos fru-fru por todo o seu corpo, nada impedia que fosse a sua vez de roubar dele o seu brinquedo predileto. Afinal de contas, a Ferramenta do Silêncio era a Silence Glaive e você precisaria de uma outra para que pudesse ser a Scout do Silêncio e da Destruição. Super-heroínas selenitas não podiam ser sequer cogitadas como mentirosas e havia uma reputação a ser zelada.

Enquanto você divagava nesses pensamentos que resolviam mais um dos mistérios desse universo miraculoso, um raio púrpura (você brevemente se indagou sobre qual o motivo dessa cor ser tão predominante ao seu redor) lhe atingiu. Felizmente não era um raio da morte e destruição, mas você ficou levemente chocada ao descobrir que estava dentro do que parecia ser uma cabine de comando dentro da nave espacial. O melhor de tudo, entretanto, eram os movimentos automáticos que ainda eram executados dentro dessa estranha e mórbida cerimônia mágica.

Suas mãos pareciam dotadas por uma habilidade que fariam uma líder de torcidas norte-americanas verde de inveja quando rodopiavam a Silence Glaive numa estranha sequência que ativavam luzes coloridas (estranhamente você percebe que não havia nenhuma púrpura) ao seu redor, e um clarão branco preencheu o lugar quando você enterrou a alabarda no centro daquela enorme jóia vermelha no centro da cabine que até o momento havia sido passada despercebida. Não que isso importasse muito quando você viu o que aconteceu em seguida.

- HENSHIN! - você gritou, embora não soubesse a razão correta para isso dado que ninguém poderia te ouvir.

E o mais incrível aconteceu! A nave parecia ser um daqueles brinquedos de Transformers, logo tendo adotado uma forma quase humanóide para combater o seu irmão gigante, reencarnado, exibicionista e sem escrúpulos. Com um olhar determinado e sentindo a força do seu coração (além de uma baita fome, já que você ainda não havia conseguido saciar o seu estômago que estava querendo duelar com o de Serena), você novamente se deixa excitar demais (mas ainda não sexualmente, o que te faz perguntar o que que Hela havia visto em Krysen, Hg e Cris) e invoca as Forças de Saturno (tm) sob seu comando para destruir aqueles que obstinadamente estavam em seu caminho:

- DANCING RIBBON REVOLUTION!

A sensação de que algo absolutamente errado aconteceu percorre por todo o seu corpo. Você percebe então que pronunciou o golpe errado e, como toda regra de magia, um encantamento ou golpe mágico que seja pronunciado errado, era algo que apenas aqueles escritores da Exodus iriam venerar como a entrada de Murphy-sama. Logo, você percebe que algo realmente deu errado quando um clarão negro surge no encontro dos dois titãs.

E então, o dia apaga.

* * *

Você acorda sentindo uma leve tontura em sua mente e ao abrir os olhos, você percebe um teto não-familiar na sua frente. Sua barriga está roncando como se Serena tivesse limpado sua geladeira por vários dias e você tem uma estranha sensação a percorrer por seu corpo. Você sente uma sensação de déjà vu também, mas isso é rapidamente resolvido quando você percebe que está com um corpo diferente (suas partes íntimas tendo sofrido uma drástica mudança foram uma pista deveras perturbadora). 

Você olha para o lado, encontrando a forma caída de Rachel O. Losan e conclui que os narcóticos da noite anterior haviam sido extremamente impressionantes. Você faz uma nota mental para tentá-los novamente num outro dia. Você sente um tremor a percorrer pelo chão e resolve adotar os procedimentos que deixariam Hg mais 'In Character'. Ainda que você estivesse sentindo uma enxaqueca enorme, sono, fome e dores inacreditavelmente dolorosas por todos os seus músculos. Inclusive alguns que você não sabia existirem.

- Hora de usar meu cartão VVIP e chamar o JSDF.

**FIM**

_Mais notas do MADS_: Novamente digo que a culpa é de Saotome-kun. Assim como vocês, fingirei que isto não aconteceu, mas espero que tenha proporcionado um momento único durante o seu choque e, em especial, a leitura quase forçada de um acidente de trânsito que ocorreu por esses bytes. Ah, sim. JSDF é Japanese Self-Defense Force (Força de Defesa Pessoal Japonesa), que foi criada devido às imposições da Segunda Guerra Mundial para que não tivesse um Exército. Sarabada, minna!

Versão Alpha - 10 de Janeiro de 2007 (morning)  
Versão Beta - 10 de Janeiro de 2007 (afternoon)


End file.
